The Metamorphous Orphan and Voldemort's Heir
by cat.cruz93
Summary: Teddy Lupin's first year is anything but normal as he meets Zyla Malfoy, Draco's younger sister or so everyone thinks. as the year starts to unfold Zyla discovers who her true father is and her family relationships are tested and it's up to Teddy to help
1. Prologue

**The Metamorphous Orphan and Voldemort's Heir**

**Hey guys and gals, I'm a new author, just kinda testing this writing thing out. this is my first story and reviews are welcome. I have a friend who is co-writing this story with me, she has uploaded her half on DeviantArt. check it out it's just as good if not better, it's under the name _Voldemort's Heir. _anyway thanks for reading and remember to review please. **

**Prologue**

Narcissa Malfoy stood staring out the balcony at the grey rainy sky of London, England. She was at a great loss; her sister, the lunatic she was, decided to threaten the little Weasley girl that was oh so precious to her family and Harry Potter and as a result died in the process at the hand of the girl's mother. To add to the pain, she was pregnant and the child was not Lucius'.

**_Flashback: two months into the final war_**

_Cold red eyes glared around at his followers as he contemplated his next move against Potter. "I need an Heir." Was all the dark wizard said to his followers. Bellatrix was the first to jump at the idea of carrying the dark lord's child. "Sir!" she practically screamed causing the pale young man sitting next to her to jump and cringe at the noise. Narcissa sat next to her husband grasping his hand under the table, Lucius was getting very ill due to the war and being imprisoned two years before. She didn't know how much more this man could take from this. _

_The dark lord smiled mirthlessly,"Everyone except you three must leave the room." His cold voice caused chills to run down Narcissa's back as she watched her son leave with everyone else. Bellatrix looked fondly at her nephew as he left then leaned over "he's a grand boy Cissy, he does the Malfoy name proud." Narcissa nodded with a small smile, Draco was the world to her, she didn't know what she would do if the wretched man in front of her hurt her baby. "Bella, dear, you would naturally be my first pick but seeing as your brother in law and nephew failed I think your sister would more of service in this situation." His voice, it was smooth and charming now, almost alluring if you thought about it. Bellatrix nodded shocked but understanding. Lucius paled and stood in front of his tiny wife "Never! I-sir I'm sorry I can't allow that to happen…."_

"_You dare stand in my path to greatness Malfoy?"_

"_N-no sir, I just…. I can't….She and Draco are-"_

"_You rather I kill your son instead?" _

"_NO!" this time Narcissa spoke, "Lucius I'm a strong woman I can handle one more child, Sir I will do as you ask." _

"_Thank you, Narcissa; Lucius, Bellatrix you two may leave. See to Draco, I'm certain he's worried." _

_Lucius and Bellatrix left the room knowing that Draco would be more than worried. _

**_End of flashback: two weeks later_**

"I must tell them, at least Lucius and Draco, they deserve to know." Narcissa spoke allowed. She Breathed deeply and walked in to the Kitchen to see her son and husband chatting about making Draco an Auror in the next year. Draco noticed his mother's entrance and looked up "Mum?" he asked in a timid voice, judging by the look on her face she was about to give bad news. "Draco, my boy, Lucius, love…." She took a deep wavered breath, "I am indeed pregnant with the dark lord's_ child_" the last word was a choked sob. Lucius stood and left the room his eyes burning with angry tears. Draco stood and walked over to his mother, "its okay, Mum, I promise, everything will be okay." _I hope_ he thought the last part and said a little prayer for this tiny child living in his now desolate mother as he gave her a longest hug he had ever given to anyone, they stood as mother enveloped in her son's arms for hours as she cried and he said hushed words of comfort to the only parent that truly should him love.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Metamorphous Orphan and Voldemort's Heir**

**kay, so first chapter, here it is and my friend's version is actually named The Heir of Voldemort, sorry if that messed anyone up who looked for it and here's a link if you wanna check it out. **

**Disclaimer : all rights of this story go to J.K Rowling for without whom this magical world would not exsist the only character i own (co-own actually) is Zyla**

**.com/#/d3khlp0**

**Chapter 1: the day before the first day of school**

Teddy Reamus Lupin stood in front of the bathroom mirror glaring at his messy naturally blonde hair and his golden wolfish hazel eyes. You see, the young boy could not decide how to style his hair for the ride to Hogwarts. He personally admired Uncle Harry's shaggy mess of straight black hair that stood up at random angles but somehow managing a style all its own. _No, that's too simple…but easily controlled, what if I feel asleep with an intricate hair style? It would fall part completely_. Teddy thought logically, arguing with himself. _Uncle George's look would be fun…for Halloween; I'd loo__k like that genius muggle bloke Einstein, with red hair._ The eleven year old boy thought frustrated. "Blue!" he exclaimed suddenly, "my favorite color! Yes!" the boy's hair suddenly changed in to an electric blue mop causing his still golden eyes to glow like mad. "And…..Purple, no Bubble Gum Pink eyes for Mum." And Teddy's glowing eyes changed into his mother's favorite hair color. "Now a style" Teddy's eyes refocused on his short messy hair that was now blue. He suddenly had another genius idea and his hair grew and curled loosely away from his head in an exact replica of his five year old god-brother James' hair looking almost as if the boy always wore a hat. One more look in the mirror and Teddy smiled widely looking well wolfish enough to make his father proud, _if he was still alive_. Teddy thought sadly, he remembered his parents vaguely, a smiling woman with pink hair staring down lovingly at him, and a tall, thin, weary, but lethal looking man smiling just as happily at him, his mother cooing at him as his father picked him up in his strong lycanthrope arms. Teddy's eyes watered slightly as he exited the bathroom to head down stairs.

"Oh good! I was worried I'd have to rescue you from yourself so we could get to the station. James come along! You want to see Teddy off don't you?" Harry Potter said to the two boys, in a joking tone. Little James Potter ran into his father's greatly toned legs (from years of quidditch, running and training mirthlessly) "Of course Daddy! Let's go!" said the giddy little boy. Harry laughed as he scooped up his son and helped his god son with his trunk. Teddy followed both excited and nervous for the trip to Hogwarts.

Zyla Bellatrix Malfoy had grown up believing the family she knew and loved was her true family. Though according to her physic that wasn't the case, but more on that later. Zyla was also a brilliant girl; anyone that knew her could see that. She had an unnaturally good control of her magic especially for a girl so young. Most pureblood children were nowhere near as powerful as she had become in that short time before school. She pondered why that was as Draco, her older brother, drove her to the train station.

"Draco?" she asked turning her cold ash grey eyes to face him, "why doesn't Father like me? Is it because of how powerful I am." Draco suppressed a shudder as her cool superior tone reached his ears, _so much like him_, the young Malfoy thought as flashes of his teenage hood slipped in and out of his conscious mind. "No, Zyla that's not the reason, he's just…..distant, he was like that with me too." Draco said though thoroughly hating himself for lying to his trusting and oddly compassionate younger sister. And he knew she was aware of his lies but she also knew he was only protecting her from…something , something he could never bring himself to tell her, the truth.

**_Flashback: Two months after the war_**

_"GET THAT WRETCHED GIRL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Lucius Malfoy bellowed at his wife holding a gorgeous three week old baby girl. Narcissa's eyes widened in terror as her husband's voice erupted in the dark summer night. Waking the child from its newly recovered slumber. Draco stumbled into the soft yellow nursery and took the baby from its mother, "Go sleep Mum, I've got her." He whispered, Narcissa nodding left the room, knowing all Lucius wanted was to have someone next to him as he slept. "Hush, now Zyla; Big Bwadder Draco won't let no one hurt you, not even Daddy." Draco cooed at his tiny sister as she silenced her tears. "Not even Daddy, never will I let him hurt you." Draco promised in a whisper as the baby girl closed her new-baby blue eyes. This tiny girl meant more to him then both his parents, simply because she was heading into a world where her father, her true father was gone for good, and her "father" wanted nothing to do with her existence. It would be Draco's job to be her father figure until Lucius decided otherwise, He didn't think he was ready at eighteen to help his mother raise this little girl, but he had to…just like Potter had to raise his godson at eighteen, they were young men doing not quite young men things; raising baby wizards, They had to become men._

**_End of Flashback: Current day_**

Draco smiled at a memory Zyla couldn't see or remember. "What are you smiling about? Draco, what are you hiding?" Her tone brought him back, "What? Oh sorry, I was just remembering you as a baby." He said simply causing Zyla to cock her head, _She does that too?_ Draco never truly noticed how similar to Him she was, her ashen grays narrowed suspiously at him and a small red flash appeared in her now black eyes. _She's gonna yell or accuse me of lying again. _Draco went cold at the thought of her using legimacy (which she was capable of) on him. "How similar I am to who?" she asked, _Dang! The evil munchkin! _Draco mentally swore, his left arm tingled under the wrist, his silvery grey eyes widened a bit. As the two Malfoy children arrive at the train station, Zyla's thoughts enter his head _answer me!_ They commanded. Draco mentally put up a wall and turned to his little sister, "commanding an answer will get you nowhere, first of all. Second of all, I was thinking of the similarities between you and Dad, that's all." He corrected and replied, Zyla's head dipped slightly in embarrassment. "I'm sorry for invading your mind, Draco it won't happen again." She said in an eerily calm quiet voice, Draco attempted (and failed) to suppress another shudder at her cool even toned voice. "I forgive you, now are you excited for your first year?" Draco asked enthusiastically leaning over to tickle out her reply. She shrieked like a normal girl would and attempted to escape her brother's tickle torturing fingers, "Answer ZylaBell, or forever be giggling under my tickling wrath!" he said in a mock evil voice as she squealed and fought to get out of the still locked vehicle. "YES! I AM EXCITED!" she managed to yell through loud bark of laughter. Draco suddenly stopped and in calm voice said "Good because you have somewhere be!" he unlocked to muggle contraption and got her trunk, "Let's go Z, Or you'll be late."

**Review please, it would really help me out**

**93**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Metamorphous Orphan and Voldemort's Heir**

**hey guys, I am soo sorry i haven't updated in like a week, i was on a family vacation and they have poor internet connections. any way here is chapter 2, and btw in my story Teddy lives with Harry about 98% of the time. please review i only have one and remember i'm new to this so cretics are welcomed greatly. Love u guys for reading!and please check out my friends version of this story on the link i posted earlier. **

**Discalimer: the story of Harry Potter does not belong to me, only Zyla and the story**

**Chapter 2: The Poor Gentleman Hood of a First Year Boy**

"Dad! Dad! DADDY!" a five year old James Potter screamed as Harry Potter helped his godson get on the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Harry sighed and turned to he's overly excitable son, "James? What did I tell you about screaming in public for no reason?" He asked giving the small boy a look that meant business. "Look, Daddy! It's Mr. Malfoy!" the small distracted boy cried ignoring the look on his father's face and the question all together. Harry rolled his green eyes as he turned to see what is ever rude son was pointing at, which indeed was Draco Malfoy with a small girl next to him about Teddy's age. Harry couldn't help but feel uneasy under the girl's stare, her intelligent gray eyes whispered of potential danger and foreboding to Harry, who never in all his years of knowing the Malfoys had ever gotten that feeling from them, okay maybe Draco's aunt but she was insane. Draco leaned over and whispered in the girl's ear, her eyes flashed a familiar dangerous red that made Harry's scar prickle,

_It can't be, He's dead, I-I killed him, I know I did. _Harry's mind whirred at the thought, running through that horrible night, clarifying every single detail. Yes, he did in fact kill Voldemort….._Then why….?_ He questioned again, the prickle of his scar had disappeared but he still didn't feel safe. "Teddy! Come Here!" He called quickly, a small boy with messy blue hair and bubble gum pink eyes ran up to his godfather, "Yes Uncle Harry?" Teddy said with a slightly annoyed look on his face, He just wanted to go to school. "Do you see that girl standing next to Mr. Malfoy there?" Harry asked pointing briefly to Draco and the girl. Teddy nodded quickly but did not understand, "Keep an eye on her, and if anything, Anything at all, goes a miss this year tell me, Okay?" Harry grabbed the boy's small head and made Teddy look him in the eye, "Do you understand?" Teddy's eyes widened slightly before he nodded "Y-yes Uncle Harry"

"Good, now come here." Harry enveloped the boy in a giant hug Teddy squeezed back, "Have fun at school okay? Write me everyday, and do try to not get in trouble." Harry gave Teddy one more squeeze before letting him go, "BE GOOD!" he yelled as Teddy disappeared.

Teddy sat down in a compartment that he had claimed earlier when that girl that Uncle Harry had pointed out a few minutes ago walked in and sat down. A small smile spread over his face and thought about how fun it would be to poke her in the back before introducing himself. He quietly crawled across the seat and poked her hard in the back. She whipped around and a glare like Teddy had never seen before on her angelic little face. "What in the name of Merlin was that for!" she hissed at him, ash grey eyes had a small ring of red around the outside of her iris, teddy noticed as she leaned closer to him, "Do you think it's just plain fun to poke random girls in the back? Or is it your way of flirting because I can tell you right now it's not working….are your eyes pink?" the words tumbled out of her mouth much like aunt Hermione's when she was angry. But the girl never once raised her voice above a whisper until the end of her rant and that was eerily quiet as well. Teddy just blinked feeling slightly creeped out by this girl. "I-uh-I'm sorry that was rude of me, yes I did think it was funny." Teddy said very maturely not quite looking at the girl. "I'm Teddy Lupin, would-"

"I know who you are and what you are going to asked and I must say I'll have to decline." The girl had a formal way of talking that through Teddy off a bit. It was like she was being rude and polite at the same time, it confused him greatly. Teddy felt really bad now, the first person he introduced himself to, hated him. This was going to be a bad year Teddy could feel it. Then he remembered that she had asked a question he left unanswered, "Yes." He said quietly the girl looked up curiously at him, "what?" she asked. "Yes my eyes are pink, my hair is blue and my dad was a werewolf and my mum was a metamorphmagus and I am too." Teddy explained shyly. The girl looked at him for a long time with a strange look on her face that teddy couldn't place. "My name is Zyla Malfoy, my mum, dad, and brother were Death Eaters, but I'm not because I was born after the war obviously, my dad doesn't love me like Mummy and Draco do, but I love him anyway." Her voice never showed sadness or pride like Mr. Draco's did when he spoke with Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron at the Ministry. "Why do you do that?" he asked Zyla, she replied with a confused look. "What do you mean?" she asked him. Teddy decided it would be better to drop the subject, "You wanna see something cool?" he asked excitedly, He loved showing off his power to people. Zyla nodded seeming only mildly interested.

Teddy smiled and morphed himself into an exact replica of Mr. Draco, Zyla's eyes lit up but her smile was tiny, barely there. Then Teddy made his nose look more ferret like and his teeth a little larger. Zyla's smile grew a small bit, a little giggle escape her pink lips. Then she said something that threw off Teddy's concentration, "I guess I can be your friend, but no promises if we're in different houses." Her voice was clear and concise. A smile lit up Teddy's face and he nearly hugged Zyla but didn't because boys don't hug girls unless their family or very close friends.


	4. Chapter 3

**_The Metamorphous Orphan and Voldemort's Heir_**

**Here's chapter 3, i kinda just came up with this on the spot. i hope you like it. thanks for reading and please please please review**

**Disclaimer: all rights to this story go to J.K Rowling who created this awesome world, i only own the plot and Zyla's character **

**_Chapter 3: Gryffindor, Slytherin, and a boy's mission for a smile._**

The Great Hall was larger than Teddy expected as he looked around, students were staring back at him with a look of excitement, Zyla stood next to him as the other first years approached the raised portion of the floor where an old looking hat and a stool sat. The hat sang its normal song since the war had ended; it sung of happiness and co-existence between the houses and how nessicary it is. The students were called alphabetically. Teddy stood anxiously as Professor Longbottom got closer to his name, he turned to Zyla, who merely looked calm and collected, "How can you be so calm all the time? Isn't life boring that way?" he whispered in her ear. Zyla turned to Teddy, "I don't know, I just am, and yes it is quite boring." She whispered back, her voice in that scary hissing tone again. Teddy fought the urge to shudder and looked back at the stool, "Lupin, Teddy." The professor called, a smile lightened his face when he saw the name, Teddy quickly walked over and promptly sat down on the chair, the hat fell into place on his head, _"hmmm, quick mind, good for Ravenclaw, lots of Friendship and loyalty in here as well, much like your mother aren't you? Hufflepuff is a good choice as well, but your bravery far exceeds_ _the rest, raised by a Weasley or Potter boy?"_ the hat mused. "Y-Yes sir, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley-Potter sir." Teddy replied quietly_. "Your father was a Gryffindor was he not? Yes I see a good portion of him in you as well, you like a bit of adventure?" _

"Haha Yes, for sure sir!" Teddy replied starting to relax quite a bit. "_All right then I know the house for_ _you…"_ the hat said, _"__**GRYFFINDOR!**__"_ it bellowed, Teddy smiled and took off the hat and ran down to the Red and Gold table the was cheering the loudest. "Zyla Malfoy!" was the next name called, Teddy looked up at his best friend, she walked calmly to the stool and placed the hat on her head.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh my, your mind is quite familiar to me Deary, are you by chance related to a Riddle?"<em> the hat asked Zyla who firmly replied, "No, my father is Lucius Malfoy, my mother is Narcissa Malfoy. I don't know of any Riddle by name or blood." _"Alrightly then, well Slytherin blood is pure in your veins and you seem_ _quite ambitious, well your house better be….__**SLYTHERIN!**__"_ the hat bellowed Zyla pulled the hat off and quickly made her way to the table on the opposite end of the hall from Teddy, Zyla's hopes of being in the same house as Teddy saddened her a little when she found out her best friend was in the enemy house. "We can still be friends, we'll find ways to hang out." She mused allowed.

* * *

><p>Teddy pouted when he saw his best friend walk away from him toward the Green and Silver table to sit with his opposing classmates. His hair darkened in color as he thought about what she had said on the train, "We can't be close if we're in different houses." He spoke quietly remembering her depressing words.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day Zyla woke early and sat in her emerald bed, pondering what the hat had said about her blood and parentage. "Riddle….hmmm, I should write Draco knows someone by that name." she said pulling out a quill and a piece of parchment and a bottle of black ink.<p>

_Draco, _

_So far, I'm enjoying Hogwarts, I've made a friend, he's quite funny and nice, his name is Teddy Lupin, he's a Metamorphmagus like his mum. He's like that Harry Potter bloke you pointed out to me in the train station, his parents died when he was a baby. Unfortunately he's in Gryffindor, I'm in Slytherin, but I think we can still be great friends. When I was sorted, that bloody hat asked me if I was related to anyone by the name of Riddle, I told him that I was Malfoy through and through but he didn't seem to believe me so I thought I'd ask, is there anyone with the last name of Riddle in our family D? _

_More letters to come; your darling sister_

_ZylaBell_

After sending the letter off with her owl, Scorpio, Zyla stretched and got up to get dressed to head down to breakfast.

* * *

><p>Teddy awoke that morning with one thought in his mind, <em>Write Uncle Harry<em>_. _And that he did,

_Uncle Harry, _

_Hogwarts is so much cooler than you described! You made me promise to write, so here it is, I'm in Gryffindor! And I made a friend; do you remember that girl you pointed out to me in the station? Well that's my friend. Her name is Zyla Malfoy, and although she didn't warm up to me right away, we've become the best of friends. She doesn't smile much, but I've made it my personal mission to make sure she smiles a genuine smile sometime in the school year. She's in Slytherin, but I think we can still maintain our friendship. _

_Wishing you and the family well_

_Teddy_

Teddy smiled as he reread the letter before sending it. He stood up and called to his owl from the window, a beautiful golden barn owl entered the room, "Prongs, can you take this to Uncle Harry? Yeah there's a good boy" he said as he tied the letter to the owl's leg and let it go. Teddy went back to his trunk and got dressed for school and headed down the great hall for breakfast.


	5. Chapter 4

**_The Metamorphous Orphan and Voldemort's Heir_**

**Here's Chapter 4 guys, super siked for the premeire tonight, review if you guys are to ok? an please check my friends out on Devianart, her's is going so much faster than mine the link is on chapter two i believe**

**_Chapter 4: a mission of life or death proportions and letters from family_**

_Zyla stood at the window of her dorm when she heard it, "come to me child, come to me!" the voice rang in her head it sounded eerily familiar but not familiar at all to her at the same time. It was hissy like a whisper and cold and cruel like her voice when she was angered. She turned in the direction of her dorm door, the voice called again from down the hall, "Come here dear, I won't hurt you." The same cold cruel whispered voice. Zyla followed hoping this voice would leave her alone, "But I might hurt him, you don't know this man yet, but you will and when you see him…..kill him…understand?" before her stood a tall thin man with messy black hair his head hung slack against his chest so she couldn't see his face. "or I'll hurt your little friend.." the voice hissed again and she heard Teddy scream. "NO, ZYLA DON'T LISTEN TO IT, IT'S WANTED….. ….. DEAD FOR YEARS! DON'T KILL…. …!" the name of the man standing limply in front her was blurred and jumbled so much so that she couldn't catch it. Teddy sounded frightened and determined, she didn't like that, Teddy couldn't, no he wouldn't die on her behalf, she didn't deserve his courage or valor, she was…..a Malfoy…. _

Zyla awoke with sweat pouring down her pale face, "Teddy? I have to get…" she scrambled out of bed and got her dressing robe. She ran across the school to Gryffindor tower. At the tower entrance she met a prefect, "excuse me, my friend Teddy Lupin is up there will you get him for me, please?" the Prefect nodded with a kind smile and went in to the tower. A few minutes later Teddy stepped out in to the corridor with sleep in his eyes and his normally bright blue hair a dull shade of brown and messy. "Wha' Zyla?" he slurred rubbing his eyes. "I needed to see that you were okay, I had a nightmare and thought you were dead." She explained in a clam tone even though inside she was shaking with fear for her best friend's life. "Oh, well I'm alive aren't I? Don't worry Z all the bad guys are dead or in Azkaban, 'cuz Uncle Harry put 'em there." He said lazily scratching his head making his hair more of a mess. Zyla nodded her head thinking rationally again. " I know , I just got scared is all." She replied quietly, Teddy smiled a tired smile and hugged her tightly, "it's okay for you to be worried about someone Z, there's nothing wrong with that. It's been a rough night, hows about you go back to bed and I'll go back to bed and we'll talk more in the morning." Teddy was starting to slur his words again so Zyla nodded and gave him a brief hug good night and went back to the dungeons.

The next morning Scorpio swooped down next to Zyla during breakfast with a letter from Draco tied to his leg. "Oh, Drake replied finally!" she said to her owl opening her letter, a girl from her dorm asked who Drake was. "His real name is Draco but that's one of my nicknames for him, he's my big brother." Zyla replied to the girl, whose name was Petunia Parkinson. "Oh," she said looking disappointed.

The Letter read :

_ZylaBell!_

_I'm so glad to hear everything has gone smoothly for you so far. Mum and Dad, Scorp and Astoria send their love. Be sure to write them as well okay? As for your question, I looked through the family tree and found no one with the last name of Riddle. The hat must have had you confused with someone else, it's an old hat it's possible it was a mistake. I'm sorry if I've disappointed you with that answer , but maybe with Mr. Potter's help we can find something (he seems to have knack for finding useful information.) I'm also very glad to hear that you have made a close friend so quickly. I'm sure he's just like his godfather, caring and compassionate to a fault. He'll be a great friend for you. Enjoy the rest of the semester and I expect to see you at Christmas, Zyla, if I don't I might have to come up there and get you. Just kidding, have fun and I love you_

_Your Best Brother, _

_Draco _

Zyla smiled at the letter reading it through one more time to make sure she got everything . "I miss him so much." She whispered to herself, but Petunia over heard her, "Don't worry, Zyla, you'll see him soon enough." She said comfortingly, rubbing Zyla's back. Zyla just rolled her eyes and finished her breakfast in a hurried fashion, the Slytherins and Gryffindors had flying lessons today and Zyla wanted to stand next to Teddy.

* * *

><p>Teddy heard his owl hoot loudly as he entered the Great Hall for breakfast that morning, "Prongs! Come here buddy!" Teddy called to the barn owl. It landed in front of him on the table and held out it's leg. "Johnny look! Uncle Harry wrote back." Teddy exclaimed to Johnathan Wood, his dorm mate. " What did he say?" Johnny (as the boy preferred) asked. Teddy opened the letter and read it to himself before reading it aloud for his friend.<p>

_My Blue-Haired Wonder Boy!_

_It's great to hear you made it into Gryffindor all the Weasleys and I are proud of you Teddy, although Victoire, Baby Freddy, and James miss you greatly and have each cried at one point do to extreme boredom and loneliness (I'm no Healer but I recommend writing them before they go insane). Well, I'm glad you made friends with that girl and I'm also glad she's a Slytherin maybe your guys' friendship will end that ever going war between the houses. Albus has recently learned how to walk and Lily is sitting up and crawling, as are Hugo and Roxy. Rose amazingly can already read simple books . Anyway, we all miss you and love you very much, Molly sends her love and kisses (you should probably be expecting treats from her soon) and you Grandmother does too, write to her will you? She and I miss you the most at the moment, a letter from her only grandson should cheer her up. We'll see you at Christmas, be good and have fun and remember you see anything suspiously you write me immediately. I love you Teddy, be safe_

_Your loving Godfather and Family _

_Harry _

Teddy smiled at the letter and folded it up and put in his pocket, tears glistened in his ,today, cerulean blue eyes. "Hey, Mate what did he say?" Johnny asked, Teddy shook his head and smiled again_, They really do make me feel like a part of the family don't they?_He thought as he whipped the tears away from his eyes and chuckled at the irony of the thought.


	6. Chapter 5

**_The Metamorphous Orphan and Voldemort's Heir:_**

**Hey guys, HP7.2 was epic, anyway here's proabably longest chapter so far in my fanfic. and my buddy Lauren and i have concluded that because of Harry's horcrux the Parseltongue would end up genetically altering his DNA so yes i believe he still possess the power to use it and Lilly and Albus both have more of a chance of inheirting the trait than James because the trait would be recessive. yes this information is important to the chapter, and yes paying attention in biology helps realise these sort of things. anyway read review and enjoy **

**Disclaimer: all rights belong to JKR. only the story and Zyla belong to my friend and I**

**_Chapter 5: Home for the Holiday and Secrets Revealed_**

Zyla had just spent the last three months learning and practicing magic and hanging out with Teddy when her entire year thought she was studying. And now she was going to head home in about seventy-two hours to see her big brother and her mother and father, little tike Scorpius Hyperbion Malfoy, her nephew and her sister in law Astoria. Zyla was having mixed feelings about it, in her mother's recent letters it had seemed that Father had gotten more bitter and cold as winter holidays neared. Even Draco's most recent letter said he'd prefer if she stayed with him and his family rather than with Mother and Father for holiday because Father's mannerisms were getting so bad that Mother had to come over the their house to visit Scorpius, rather than he go over there.

That night in the library during their last weekly (it had most recently become nightly) hang out, before holiday, she expressed these feelings with Teddy. "I just don't know Ted, Dad's never been so bad that Mum and he couldn't see Scorpy. Look at this letter my brother sent me." She handed him the letter and Teddy read and re-read it multiple times before he looked up at her worried. "You should probably stay with your brother; he seems genuinely worried about you. Grand-mum started kinda loosing it when I was five that's why I live with Uncle Harry now. Uncle Ron reckons she's gone mad like Uncle George did when I was two." Teddy said in a serious tone, looking at her with piercing golden eyes, it was a full moon that night and Teddy's eyes were forced that color on the full moon, it was his werewolf genetics. "Are you saying my father's is going mad?" her voice went into it's cool superior tone that scared Teddy and warned him he crossed a line. "No! I'm just saying follow your brother's advice, I don't Draco Malfoy that well, but he seems like a guy you can trust once he opens up to you, he has good judgment too according to Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron." Teddy said in a smaller voice, his tone still serious. She looked at him with calculating ashy grey eyes, a glare hidden behind her dark and blonde streaked hair, her pale alabaster skin glinting in the ray of the moon through the library window. Teddy could see her mind wurring with accusations trying in vain to find the lie beneath his words that wasn't there. Teddy rarely lied to anyone he was very open and truthful, Zyla knew that but there were a few occasions where he had made a small jibe at her family but only ever meaning it as a joke.

She gave up the attempt to catch him in a lying act long ago, so why did she think he was lying now? _Because the boy can bring you to __**him**__, and you can bring __**him**__ to me_…the cold hissy voice said in her mind, she shivered internally at the sound of the voice. She had woken up many times in the last semester to the same dream and each time Teddy would die a different way. She was terrified for him and for herself and whoever that man was that the voice wanted dead. "Zy? Are you okay? You have that look again." Teddy's voice brought her back to reality, "Yes, I'm fine…..did you hear that?" she heard a smooth feminine voice calling to her. Teddy looked at her confused, "No, Zyla I think u should go the hospital wing." He looked at her like she was the one losing her mind, "Zyla, come my child." The voice reminded her of her mother; Zyla stood abruptly and followed the new voice out into the hall and to an unused bathroom. That Zyla had only heard rumors about but never ventured to seek the truth of it. Teddy came to a stop behind her and gasped, he knew this bathroom, His Aunt and Uncle told him about it, Aunt Ginny nearly died in there, or underneath it at least. "Zyla we can't go in there, it's haunted by this Ghost that nearly raped Uncle Harry when he was fourteen. And there's a giant dead snake underneath it that almost killed Aunt Ginny." Teddy said very quickly Zyla rolled her eyes and created a challenge in her mind, "What is this? A Gryffindor to scared of a harmless ghost and a dead snake body to see what's inside this door?" She mocked as she opened the door and strolled in, she turned to look at him with an elegantly raised eyebrow, "are you going to join me or stand there and piss yourself?" she jabbed teasingly, Teddy scoffed and puffed out his chest (which at this point in time wasn't that impressive) and strolled in after her with a scowl of anger and egotistical pain on his face. Zyla giggled into her hand and lead the rest of the way inside. It looked like an ordinary girls lavatory, nothing seemingly remarkable about it, except for a cloudy crack mirror over an extraordinarily dirty sink. Zyla shot a look curious at Teddy who returned it. Teddy cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled "Hello? Myrtle?" a female ghost popped her head out of a stall door looking very peeved. "YES? Who dares enter my bathroom?" the ghost's eyes settled on Teddy and they flared with anger, "Yes boy? What do you want?" Teddy just looked at her with a smirk and said "I'm Harry Potter's godson, Teddy Lupin." He said to the ghost girl. Myrtle's eyes softened and she straightened her uniform and she messed with her pigtails, "I-is he around? Oh! I haven't seen him since 1996, when he was sixteen, an extremely handsome man he was, I was hoping he'd come back to see me, I think he's always had a soft spot for me in his heart." She squealed looking around the room. Teddy shook his head, "No, but I can make myself look like him if that makes you more comfortable." He offered, she nodded just aching to see her hopelessly unavailable crush again. Teddy closed his eyes and concentrated on a picture of his godfather that he had memorized, it was of Harry holding him when Teddy was just over a year old. Harry had just turned eighteen in the picture. Teddy felt himself grow a good two feet, his hair darkened and lengthened slightly, his face became thinner and more defined, his muscles grew toned and visible. His body became less gangly and his skin paled considerably, his nose shrunk a little and pointed upwards slightly, his eyelashes grew longer and his eyes lightened and warmed to a greener gold hue, giving his eyes a hazel glow that would rival his oldest younger god brother, and a small lightning bolt scar formed on his head just to the left of the bridge of his nose.

Teddy opened his eyes and looked in the mirror closest to him, the resemblance to the real man was uncanny, _and Albus would look like this in a few years_. Teddy thought examining his features. The only thing missing was the glasses but apparently those didn't matter because Moaning Myrtle shrieked in excitement at the sight of Teddy. "OH MY GOSH! HARRY YOU LOOK AMAZING! How do I look?" she said flirting a bit at the end, causing Teddy to visibly squirm at the idea of Harry complimenting a ghost.

Zyla watching all this snickered at Teddy's reaction to the ghost girl. The ghost batted her eyes at Teddy in Harry's body, and Teddy forced a smile that would show up as a grimace on Harry's face. Zyla guessed Harry was never truly enthusiastic about this ghost either that or he expressed his emotions a little too well. Then she felt a pulse of undeniable bloodlust go through her body, she heard the cold hissing voice again "_Kill him,** KILL HIM**!_" it hissed in her head, her vision narrowed considerable as she fought against her body to kill her best friend. **_NO _**she screamed in her mind as she struggled to maintain control. Teddy hadn't taken notice that his friend's normally dark eyes were flaming red or that she was scrunching up her face in pain and frustration. He was busy trying to fight off the very handsy ghost. Then Zyla screamed out in a raspy voice a language Teddy had heard only once before when a gardener snake had somehow gotten into the house, Uncle Harry had to use it to get rid of the snake without killing it. But Teddy never knew what it was called and to his memory Uncle Harry only used the skill once in front of his children. The floor rumbled behind him and the sinks near the door opened and the dirty sink disappeared, leaving a gaping hole in the floor of the lavatory. Teddy morphed back into his original state as Zyla collapsed; he ran and caught her before she hit the floor. Her eyes were closed and she was shaking and convulsing in his arms, Teddy's eyes were wide and scared as he watched his best friend fight an internal battle for her body. A baby boa crawled out of the giant caverness hole in the floor and slithered toward them. Moaning Myrtles eyes widened at the scene that had unfolded in front of her, "Shall I call a Professor?" she asked, Teddy looked at her with tear stricken eyes, "Longbottom, get Professor Longbottom." He said quietly, the ghost girl nodded and floated away quickly.

A few minutes aggravatingly long minutes later Neville Longbottom appeared in the Bathroom, with a look of concern on his face, he saw Harry's godson and Draco's sister sitting and our laying in the floor of the vast cold room, and a rather normal sized snake coiled at Teddy's side helping him support the small girl in his arms. Neville scooped up Zyla carefully and Teddy picked up the snake cautiously and they walked out of the bathroom, Teddy ran to the library to get Zyla's things and put the snake in her bag. While Neville brought Zyla to the hospital wing, where Madame Pomfrey was waiting for the unconscious and dangerously pale girl.

* * *

><p>Teddy went home three days later completely alone, Draco came to get Zyla the day after the incident, sending her home early was the best way to get her home for the holidays. Teddy stared out the window as they pulled into Kings Cross, Harry was standing there waiting for him with a giant smile on his fatherly face. Teddy released a breath that he didn't know he was holding when he saw his godfather. "Uncle Harry!" Teddy cried as he came off the train with a gleeful smile. Harry saw him a opened his arms as Teddy flew into him. "I-We missed you so much buddy! How was the last couple of days, I didn't get letters and I began to worry, is everything okay?" Harry asked running his hands through his godson's green and neon blue hair as Teddy clung to him. The question broke the shell Teddy had hid behind since that dreadful night, he broke down in tears, sobbing against Harry's chest. Harry merely rubbed his back and motioned for Ron who had offered to join Harry in collecting Teddy from the Train that morning, to get the trunk and owl cage. Ron got the luggage and followed Harry as he carried a slightly taller blubbering eleven year old out to the car.<p>

"Buddy? What happened can you tell me?" Harry asked, sitting in the back seat with his godson as the small boy cried silently in to his shoulder while Ron drove. Harry wrapped his arm around Teddy and pulled him tight to him so he could hear what the boy whispered and hiccupped about the dreaded event that brought him to tears. "We were just _[hiccup]_ exploring the castle on our off hour before bed [hiccup] and we went to Moaning Myrtles bathroom _[hiccup]_ Moaning Myrtle said she wanted me to morph into you, so I did and she talked to me more, Zyla all of a_ [hiccup]_ sudden screams in that snake whisper language I saw you _[hiccup]_ use when the gardener snake was in the house_[hiccup]_ and she falls down I caught her _[hiccup]_ then Myrtle ran and got Neville who took her to the hospital wing_ [hiccup]"_ Teddy was so shaken by the story that it brought a fresh wave tears, Harry clutched him close and rubbed his make so more, he made eye contact with Ron who nodded in agreement something was deffinatly fishy about that girl.

* * *

><p>Zyla awoke in her bed at Malfoy Manor with her mother sleeping peacefully in a chair next to her bed. Narcissa Malfoy looked so happy for the first time since Zyla could remember, that it broke Zyla's heart to think about how she would go back to her depressed state once she a woke. There was a knock at the door of her bedroom. "Come in." Zyla whispered just loud enough for whoever was behind the door to here. The door opened and her three year old nephew scrambled into the room and was promptly followed by his father and Zyla's favorite person. "Auntie Z!" Scorpius squealed as he ran over to her bed, Draco smiled and picked up his tiny son and they both plopped down on the bed with Zyla. "How do you feel, both Mum and I were worried you wouldn't wake until Christmas." Draco said with a smile but the worry was still held in his steely grey eyes. Zyla looked at her brother and fell into his shoulder seeking comfort, she felt violated and used and needed to know someone still loved her and cared enough to hold her while she cried. Scorpius, the sweet little boy he was, patted her head and said in a cute little way "it okay, Zywa I wove woo." Zyla turned her head enough to see her nephew and smile as a single tear escaped her eye. "Thanks Scorp I love you too." She said giving the little boy a tiny smile. He giggled and flung himself from his father's arms on to the floor in typical three year old rambunctiousness, and ran for his Grandmother who had just woken up. Draco wrapped a protective arm around Zyla's body sensing his father would wake soon. "GANDMAW!" the tiny boy squealed at Narcissa, who squinted down at him briefly before scooping him up in her arms. "Hello! Scorpy my boy! Are you excited for Christmas with Grandmum and Granddad?" She asked in a high excited tone while tickling his tummy. The little boy cackled as he tried to speak a reply and failed to do so. Narcissa smiled at the grandson before turning to her two beloved children. Both, who watched the whole transaction in mild amusement. "Good Morning, Mum, I'm glad to see you're feeling better, how's Dad?" Draco said in a neutral tone, it was neither loving and warm, nor cold and distant like it normally was when he differentiated between his parents. Zyla took that as a warning sign that her father was on a dangerous verge of doing something horrible. They, her mother and brother, often spoke this way when Lucius was about to have an emotional breakdown. "He's nursing the muggle flu at the moment, I expect he won't wake until," Narcissa looked at the clock on the bed stand, "Nine at the latest." Her voice was the same even tone as her son's, unfeeling and monotone.<p>

Just then they all heard a great yelp from a floor above them. Draco stood and went to check it out. Zyla immediately felt exposed without her brother there protecting her. Narcissa noticed Zyla's change in demeanor, her daughter looked frail and weak to her. Narcissa always saw her daughter as fragile, Voldemort was too, he just would never let anyone see it if he could. He'd felt alone and abandoned by his father, Narcissa knew that much, that was why the man could not get close to anyone without feeling like they were completely untrustworthy to him. He felt he had to force them to be loyal and become his slaves. That was the same way her daughter looked now fragile and untrusting. Scorpius squirmed in her arms as he wished t follow his father, Narcissa set him down but Scorpius hadn't made it to the door when Draco came in looking fearful. "He's awake and furious but refuses to tell me why." Draco said in a grave voice. Narcissa stood to protect her daughter as she heard her husband descend the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Where did you get this snake, Girl?" Lucius asked in hard cold voice, fifteen minutes later, Draco stood out in the hall with his mother, wife and son, who had somehow managed to fall asleep, listening to his father repeatedly question the tired eleven year old girl. "I-I don't know, I-I don't remember" Zyla stuttered her voice so quiet they almost couldn't hear her, Draco scowled at how scared she sounded. His baby sister should never feel afraid to answer a question it just wasn't right. Draco had been standing scowling for a while now, both his mother and his wife told him he should stop, he could get wrinkles, but that hadn't stopped him. Then they heard Lucius snap, "<strong>ANSWER MY QUESTION, YOU<strong> **INSULENT BRAT**!" he bellowed, the air had all of a sudden got thicker for Draco as he waited for her quick witted remark to the insult. "I…Don't….Know…" she replied firmly her tone making Draco proud, it was cold and cruel, and had the same effect his did when he was in school and he call out Potter just to annoy him. And then there was a sudden SMACK and a sob from his sister; and then Draco was gone, he went into Auror mode and stormed into the room and stared down his father with a look of disgust.

"Draco get back in the hall." His father said calmly, eerily calm. Draco ignored the warning in the tone, "No. ZylaBell are you okay?" he ran over to his sister and held her close and stroked her long black and silvery blonde toned hair. "shh, it's okay, he won't hurt you anymore." He whispered into her hair as she cried. She looked up at him, her dark grey eyes were black now and filled with pain, a giant hand print across her small delicate cheek, it was going to leave a bruise, that refueled Draco's anger, her question caught him off guard though, "how do you know?" her voice was small but strong, cold a cruel just like** _her _**father's, "Because that man over there isn't your father, Voldemort is."


	7. Chapter6

**_The Metamorphous Orphan and Voldemort's Heir_**

**this chapter is where i will start putting it in alternate first person, hope you like it. i tried to get their voices right. anyway read and review**

**Disclaimer: only the Zyla and the Idea belong to me and my friend. everything else belongs to JKR enjoy!**

**_Chapter 6: of Silver and Gold_**

**Zyla's POV:**

Draco erupted shortly after telling me the truth. I had stopped crying and my pent up anger was giving way as well_. Not my father? Lucius Malfoy, Not My FATHER? And the bloody MUGGLE KILLING PHYSCOTIC PREDJUDICE LORD FREAKING VOLDEMORT IS? What was my m__u__m thinking when she had_ sex _with the sick twisted…._.well you get the point, that is what I was thinking while Draco yelled things at my-_His _father like, "DO YOU NOT SEE THAT WELT! IT'S BIGGER THAN HER BLOODY FACE! I'm surprised you didn't break her face, with the force you applied to that slap. DAD. LOOK. AT. HER! THAT'S THE GIRL YOU SWORE TO PROTECT AND TAKE CARE OF WHEN MUM GAVE BIRTH TO HER AND YOU STAYED! SHE'S AS MUCH YOUR DAUGHTER AS I AM YOUR SON!" Draco was furious that Lucius had raised a hand to me. Normally when Dad-_Lucius_ punished me Draco and Mum sat on the sidelines and never said anything, maybe he went too far this time because Mum had entered the room as well, and Draco hadn't let up yet.

You could tell Mum had entered mother bear mode, she was standing quite protectively in front of both Draco and I. Drake stood almost on top of her as he tried to near Lucius and beat some sense in to him. Both my brother and mother's eyes glinted with anger and/or hatred for Lucius. Draco's silvery grey ones reminded me of the silver double edged sword I saw at Hogwarts with glowing rubies that danced in the fire light. Mum's reminded me of the icicles that were currently hanging outside my window, both sets dangerous and beautiful and both sets stared down Lucius as he cowered near my wardrobe. Draco's shaggy white blonde hair had fallen haphazardly in to his eyes as growled one final thing at his father, "She's staying with me and my family until she decides otherwise, Mum you are welcome to join us for Christmas if you like, but Father may not come until I see a dramatic change in his behavior toward my baby sister. Zyla get dressed and collect your things we'll be leaving soon." I nodded and grabbed my robe and ran to shower before I collected myself to leave.

**Teddy's POV:**

When Uncle Ron dropped me and Uncle Harry off at the Potter Cottage, I immediately felt relieved and safe. I smiled and wiped of my face and helped Uncle Harry with my trunk and things. As soon as the door opened I was tackled by my god brother James, he had grown a little since September and I was happy to see him. "Hey! Jamie, I gotta let your dad in so he doesn't freeze." I said and attempted to move before Uncle Harry got frost bite. Just as Uncle Harry entered he was bombarded by his two younger children, Lily who was just starting to walk at the age of one and Albus who was turning three in March. "Hey, You two!" he said scooping up the tiny children and squeezing them tightly before letting them go and attack me with James. "Teeeeeeeh!" Lily squealed as I picked her up and hugged her. Albus frowned at me and said the sentence he had just learned and used quite often, "No fair! I first!" his small voice was young and whiny as I set Lily down and gave him a sly smile, "Not unless I get you first." He smiled a big toothy (which is weird 'cause he only had a few) smile, a ran as fast as his little legs would carry him in the opposite direction toward the kitchen. I jogged after him and scooped him up blowing loudly into his chubby two and a half year old tummy. He laughed and squirmed in my arms, attempting to get away from me as I tickle tortured him. James followed us and joined in on the tickle fest taking me from behind so Al could get away. Aunt Ginny chuckled as she watched us wrestle with each other. "Oh boys, now I know how Mum felt watching George and Ron and occasionally Percy if he was in the mood. You can't help but laugh; it's cute how they get along." She said to Uncle Harry as he entered the room after us. He smiled and looked at us with a happy light glowing in his emerald eyes, a light that was there since I could remember unless he was seriously mad. Then James asked a question on a subject that Aunt Gin tried hard not to talk about, her only dead brother. "What about the Other One, Fred? Mum?" James was always intrigued with the Twins, even if he only knew one of them. Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry often referred to Fred Weasley as the Other One or the Other Twin, because it was easier to talk about him around Uncle George who lost it every time you did anyway, no matter if you were talking about his son (whose name is also Fred) or his twin. Aunt Gin's eyes welled with tears and she left the room as Uncle Harry looked at James with a stern face, "it's too soon, buddy, too soon." Was all he said and then he ran up the stairs to find Aunt Ginny.

James pouted and sat staring at floor with a look of hurt and confusion filling his caramel colored hazel eyes with tears soon to follow I quickly went over to him and hugged him, "It's ok, Jamie, you didn't know . It's not your fault that he died okay? In fact your dad told me when I was your age and asked the same question to Uncle George, that Uncle Fred died so we could grow up happy like him, he died protecting our childhood. And I bet he's awfully proud of you and your epic pranking skills." I said tickling the five years old who giggled slightly. "But Mum never talks about him and Uncle George does all the time." He was still very distraught over making his mother cry. "That's because sometimes it's easier for someone to talk about a dead family member than to not. I ask your dad questions about my mum and dad all the time, he still gets teary eyed but he says it's easier to remember them in a happy light that way." I explained to the upset little boy. He took a deep breath and settled into my arms as Aunt Ginny came down with some tears still glistening in her dark brown eyes but a small smile in her face as she walked over to James and pulled him out of my arms and held him close, "I'm not mad at you Love, I'm upset at that wall that took him away. Let's go into another room and I'll tell you about him." She said as she walked out of the kitchen with him.

I sat in the kitchen for a while pondering what I was to do without kids my age to talk to and hang out with, _like Zyla_ I shook my head at the thought, I didn't want to cry again did I? Albus looked at me with his giant green eyes that he inherited from Uncle Harry, filled with confusion at my gesture. "du otay?" he asked in his young two year old voice. I smiled at him and nodded, "Yes, Al, I'm okay, thank you though." He gave me another not quite filled toothy smile and crawled into the parlor with baby Lily and Uncle Harry, I followed slowly, looking at all the pictures of Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny at school. And then there was a giant photo of all Aunt Ginny's brother with them celebrating Uncle Harry's 17th birthday. Everyone was smiling and laughing, the Twins made jokes about Uncle Harry being old, Aunt Ginny told me about that party all the time because that was the same year I was born. My mum and dad were in the photo smiling and laughing along with everyone else. I smiled a small smile and felt the tears I tried to hold in earlier fall slowly down my face. Dad's shaggy dirty blonde hair curtaining his scratched up face, so warm and loving; Mum's bubble gum pink hair pulled in short little pigtail puffs, her quirky style is what caused my metamorphing awesomeness to occur, she was so open and carefree. I barely knew them but I know for a fact that I miss them a lot.

I sat in the hall and quietly mourned them while staring at pictures with them in it. I didn't notice Uncle Harry come into the hall until he sat down next to me and wrapped his big arms around me and held me close while I cried. He always knew what I was going through, he lost his parents around the same time I did. "Shh, Teddy-bear I got you, it's okay buddy." He said in a calming voice in my ear, I cried a little harder at that, because even if Uncle Harry was there, Mum and Dad never would be, they were gone, I'd never get the same experience that James, Al, and Lily get because my parents aren't here to kiss my knee when I get a scratch on it, or make me hot chocolate when I have a night mare. Uncle Harry seemed to understand because he started to cry too, that happened a lot when I get like this, he just joins me and we cry and cry until we got no more tears and then he'll make some stupid joke that'll make me laugh and then we have a muggle chocolate bar because, "it always helps when you feel like crap." At least that's what my dad said to Uncle Harry when he was younger.

We sat crying like that for a couple hours and then Uncle Harry said something that I never thought about before, "They're watching you know, my parents and your parents and Sirius. They're just as sad about us as we are about them." He smiled down at me, I looked up at him like he was insane and laughed. "What? How do you know that?" I asked still looking at him. Harry looked sheepish then replied, "the year you were born, I went into the forbidden forest to defeat Voldemort, but before I did I pulled a stone out of my pocket and summoned my parents, Sirius Black, my god father, and your father and I talked to them, and my mother promised me that she was always with me, as did my father, Sirius and your father." He said with a solem look in his evergreen eyes, "So they're with me too?" I asked looking curiously at him. Harry nodded and smiled, "Now which chocolate bar do you want this time?" I laughed at that and raced him out the door to his car.


	8. Chapter 7

_**The Metamorphous Orphan and Voldemort's Heir**_

_**Sooooo sorry it took so long to update, my computer had issues and wouldn't let me load the site. i'm not giving up on you guys i swear. i really would like reviews though, i know for a fact i'm not so good that you guys can't comment. i'm a young writer and need your input so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. love you guys**_

_**Disclaimer: this JKR's master piece i just had an idea and wrote it down. my co-author and i own Zyla but that's all**_

_**Chapter 7: Presents all around**_

Zyla's POV:

When Draco and I arrived at his family's home, I felt lonely inside. I missed Mum dearly and my actual father was dead, I'd never truly know him. What had he wanted me for, though? Did he just decide before he died that he wanted a child? Or did he have a real plan for me? Draco noticed my sudden quietness and dark demeanor, he looked at me then squatted down in front of me, "ZyBell? What's wrong?" He asked me, he tone was soothing and brotherly. I closed my eyes and shook my head, I couldn't be around him right now, I was dangerous I could feel it. "I'm sorry I never told you sooner Zy, I truly am; I wish Mum and Dad hadn't forced me to keep quiet, but you had to know and you were bond to find out eventually either through me, Mum or someone else, if it would be someone else well that would be unfortunate. And that knowledge could have driven you away from us….it still can, but Zyla you needed to know. I'm so sorry I've been a ruddy idiot of a brother to you and you deserve better." The words spilled from his mouth as he looked at me. I could sense his gaze through lidded eyes, frosty gray eyes filled with sadness and pain for me as well as anger and disgust toward his father.

"I forgive you Draco, I'm just sad. I'll never know him." I replied after a while, I opened my eyes and looked into his. Mum always said this was one of the few ways you could tell I was related to him, our grey eyes were so similar except his were light grey and mine were dark grey.

***the next day**

"Zywa! Zywa! Es twismas! Git uuuuup!" My three year old whined very loudly in my ear at five am. I opened my eyes wearily and looked over at his excited face. " 'Morning Scorpy." I mumbled sleepily to him. Draco walked in with a smirk on his obviously tired face," he got you too, did he. Astoria you should have left his bed gate up! He's running around causing commotion!" Draco yelled out the door with a small proud smile at his son. Scorpius giggled as I scooped him up and tickled him a little. "Come on you two, downstairs, the tree is waiting." Draco said mirth glowing in his eyes. Scorpius screamed in excitement and ran from the room, I quickly followed pulling on my purple robe and tying it around my waist. Draco laughed as Astoria walked up behind him smiling at her son.

When I got downstairs, Scorp was waiting for his parents impatiently standing next to the blazing fire place, in front of the giant evergreen tree surrounded by presents. I smiled in spite of myself, I loved this time of year, when everything was always so cozy and loving. _But Teddy isn't here_, a small voice whispered in my head, the small voice that missed my friend greatly, I felt a small ache form in my chest as I tried to swat away the thought. Draco handed me my presents with a careful smile, his left sleeve slid up and I saw the mark, that mark mum had hid from me when I was little. "Draco what is on your arm?" I asked him, I watched as his eyes widened slightly but he just pulled down his sleeve and acted like he hadn't heard me. I opened my presents with forced excitement, Mum hadn't come she said she wanted to stay with Lucius, I was slightly hurt by it, but smiled a little anyway understanding. I received from Scorpius at little crayon drawing of me and him building a snow man. From Draco and Astoria I got a leather bound journal with my name imprinted in gold lettering and color changing ink from Weasley Wizard Wheezes, (the only thing I ever bought there) and a black and silver quill charmed to never get lost, broken, or stolen from me. From Mum I got a lavish long black leather coat with purple silk on the inside and a matching hat. Lucius got me a drawing set, with paper, colored pencils, and charcoal pencils; I was surprised I hadn't drawn in about two years and yet he remembered it was one of my favorite things to do. Then there was a small present with my name on it, I opened it. A small book shaped locket was there and inside of it was a picture of me and Teddy smiling at the camera, teddy winked and his smile broadened as I looked at the picture, tears filled my eyes, _he got me a present for Christmas? _I thought feeling slightly guilty that I hadn't gotten him one. "I believe that boy likes you very much." Astoria whispered in my ear, I swallowed not sure what to say. "Here, Dear, I'll put it on for you." She offered taking the locket from me, I pulled up my hair as she put it on. Draco smiled at me, "it looks charming, Sis." He said happily. "Thank you guys so much!" I said, giving the three of them a hug before running upstairs to write Teddy a thank you letter.

_Teddy,_

_Thank you so much! I didn't even realize you had gotten me anything. I feel bad now because I neglected to get you anything. I miss your talks with me so much, and I needed the little pick me up that locket gave me. I'll see you at the end of break, Ted. Again I miss you._

_Merry Christmas_

_Your Best friend_

_Zyla Malfoy _

After sending the letter, I went over to my new drawing set and doodled the Mark I saw on Draco's arm. The image was glued to the back of my eyelids. I sketched it in charcoal then proceeded to add greens and sliver to the snake's scales and a glowing red to the skull's eyes. I added shading and blurs to it, forty five minutes later it looked like a masterful drawing, the image sent a jolt of power through like I've never felt before, a need to be in complete control of everyone I knew. _"Yes, you need minions, child, weaklings of the mind, followers!"_the cold, high pitched voice had returned, it's suggestion sounded so tempting, _Followers….Minions…Yes_ my brain echoed the idea with great pleasure, then I shook my head violently, "No!" I yelled to no one in particular, I couldn't listen to that mysterious voice, it would kill everyone I love and care for.

Teddy's POV:

Christmas morning started how it normally did in the Potter House, Uncle Harry would go downstairs and turn on the lights and light a fire. Then Aunt Ginny and us kids would follow shortly after him, Uncle Harry with Lily helping pass out the presents to each of us one by one. Albus got his first, then James, after him, Aunt Ginny, and then finally me. I received quite few this year, Gran got me a broom, the new Firebolt, Uncle Harry looked a bit jealous at that but smiled anyway. He and Aunt Ginny got me top of the line quidditch Keeper gloves, because I wanted to be a Gryffindor Keeper next year. Uncle George and Aunt Angie gave me some of the newest joke shop products for my age group and older (just to third year though). Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione got me assignment journals for the next six years of schooling. Uncle Charlie sent me a Hungarian Horntail scale and spike to add to me Dragon scale collection. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur gave me a Jersey with the new Irish Seeker's name across the back in gold. Grandma Molly and Grand Dad Arthur gave me a light blue Weasley sweater with a giant pink T on the front and a muggle contraption that I couldn't figure out, I'd ask Uncle Harry about it later. James, Albus and Lily made a giant poster of me saving the world with their father…at least that's what James told me it was supposed to be.

After the Weasley-Potter Christmas Lunch, during which I spent most of my time with Victoire, Dominique, Molly Jr. , Lucy and Fred Jr. I plopped down on my bed and stared out the window wondering when I'd get to see me best friend again and whether or not she got my present in time. Uncle Harry let me buy it for her last night while we were out buying chocolate to make me feel better. _She didn't even like it, Ted, who are you kidding?_ A small annoying voice whispered in my head, I pushed that thought away, besides she was just my friend, nothing's wrong with getting a female friend a necklace…..is there? Just then a white horned owl tapped it's amber beak on my bedroom window. I opened the window and smiled at the bird recognizing it as Zyla's pet Scorpio named after her nephew. "Hey Scorp, got a letter for me?" I asked it petting the owl softly on the head. The bird stuck out his foot, a note with a little gold ribbon tied to it. I smiled and took it thankfully and petted the bird again.

I read the letter and smiled, _See she does like me_. I thought at the earlier nagging voice in my head. A smug smile on my face at my little victory, then as I reread the letter I noticed the part about missing me and our midnight talks, and that she needed a pick-me up and I felt my heart grow heavy, I missed her too. I quickly replied to her letter hoping to figure out why she felt so bad.

_Zyla _

_Your very welcome for the locket, but I could help but notice how upset and depressed parts of your letter sounded. What's wrong? Your dad didn't hurt you did he? Zyla please respond with answers I don't want to be left in the dark. Oh! And I'm very happy you're feeling better, what exactly happened in that bathroom? If you could explain that to me as well that would be great._

_Miss you_

_Teddy _

I sent the letter with Prongs on his way out to hunt. Then I decided I'd tell Uncle Harry all that I knew about Zyla's relationship with her father. About fifteen minutes later I found my Uncle sitting with Lily in his lap as he read her a story from Tales of Beatle the Bard. "Uncle Harry?" I asked he looked up from the book and the sleeping one year old in his lap, and smile and mouthed the words "one minute" he but Lily in her crib and came back down the stairs in the living room where he had left me. "What is it Ted?" he looked slightly worried and sat down, I sat down across from his giant arm chair that he sat in to tell us stories about his childhood. "Zyla's Dad, Mr. Malfoy, has been really cruel to her most recently." I explained sadly. Uncle Harry's eyes turned into toxic green ice as he listened to me relay what Zyla had already told me. His gaze hardened as I described Mr. Malfoy's attitude towards my friend. When I finished he looked at me but past me, like he was remembering a distant memory, then he stood up quickly and turned to me, " Thank you for telling me this. That is almost mental abuse what he's doing to that poor girl, if you hear more from her tell me immediately." And with that he walked out of the living room, probably to make sure James and/or Albus was still alive. Then I heard him say from down the hall "Teddy, invite her over for Easter Holiday!" I smiled at the thought and ran up stairs to see if Zyla had responded.

Zyla's POV:

I kept drawing the Mark in doodles in my sketchpad, and I heard I tapping at my bedroom window, I looked up to see Teddy's owl Prongs standing there impatiently. "Hello, there." I said taking Teddy's response from the owl. I watched it fly into the afternoon sky. I opened the letter and read it, Teddy was worried about me? Well knowing him I'd have to write back as soon as possible or the boy will go insane.

_Teddy_

_Yes, he did hit on the face, Draco healed it rather quickly and I'm fine now. But I did discover something interesting about myself….My father isn't Lucius Malfoy like I thought he was, my real father is in fact dead, he died before I was born. And the reason I acted the way I did is because of a dream I had…I don't really remember what happened but that is why. _

_Miss you as well_

_Zyla _

I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth of who my father was by name, I had to keep it a secret. Because his god father killed my father and if Harry Potter found out who I was he'd probably kill me too. I sent the letter with a feeling of great relief; I had told someone what had happened to me. Now I just had to wait for school to start up again.


	9. Chapter 8

_**The Metamorphous Orphan and Voldemort's Heir**_

_**Hey guys sorry it took so long i had i bit of writers block but it's up enjoy and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry and the gang don't belong to me, only Zyla and the fanfic's plotline**_

_**Chapter 8: Findings**_

"This is it!" Zyla whispered aloud as she pulled a book off the shelf in the Hogwarts library. Teddy turned with wide glowing eyes, _his wolf eyes_, Zyla thought with a shiver. "Zy, you never really told me what we are looking for…WOAH! Why are you looking up the wizard history encyclopedia?" Teddy asked gapping at the giant book in his smaller friend's arms. He ran over to help her carry the giant book to the table they had chosen as theirs earlier in the school year. Zyla ignored Teddy's question, like she had been doing since they had gotten back. She flipped the tome open to the back and searched for the one name she knew would be back there. "Vol…FOUND Him!" Zyla exclaimed and read the entirety of the story which turned out to be about a paragraph long. Zyla learned only what she had already known, her father was evil and wanted to rule the Wizarding world, scratch that the whole world and he was taking down on multiple occasions by Teddy's Uncle Harry, Harry Potter. Zyla huffed in frustration and slammed the book shut. Teddy jumped at the sudden noise, "it's all the same in every book I read! Voldemort was evil and Harry Potter killed him! I want to know about my father not about how he BLOODY DIED!" she hissed the shriek…and it scared her, Zyla's ashy grey eyes widened at the sound, she sat down and started shaking, "No, I can't…not like him, no…" she whispered. Teddy's canine eyes looked wild as they reflected the moon light that shined though the dark library windows. "Zyla? Hey what's wrong? Don't go mental on me…Zyla come one respond!" Teddy got frantic as his friend didn't respond to him.

'_Obey child, kill the man __and I'll shall spare the boy..for now.' _The cruel voice, her father's voice, echoed loudly in her head. Zyla cried, and shivered as the voice kept repeating "for now". Teddy wrapped his arms around her and sung a lullaby that his Gran sang to him when he was scared, before she went insane. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine; You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never now dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away." He sang quietly in her ear as he held Zyla, her shivering slowed and he sobs of unknown pain quieted. Teddy repeated song a little quieter and stroked her hair until her breathing slowed, she had fallen asleep… and Teddy was stuck under his best friend.

The next day

Zyla awoke to something comfy but hard underneath her, she tried to sit up but found that the comfy hard thing's arms were locked securely around her. She turned her head just enough to see her best friend's shaggy blue hair covering his eyes. _Teddy looks so peaceful when he sleeps in that uncomfortable__ chair_, Zyla thought, _almost like a blue haired angel. _Teddy blinked awake and stretched unlocking Zyla from his firm hold on her. She promptly fell out of the chair and on to the floor with a silenced thud. Teddy looked around at the sudden noise but didn't see her. Zyla stood up and brushed herself off and then she laughed at how scandalous this must have looked to the Librarian when she walked in that morning. Teddy raised an eyebrow at her sudden outburst of laughter. "Zy…Are you okay?" he asked feeling left out of a joke (which normally never happened). "Yeah, I'm fine….it's just the circumstance and everything, it kinda caught up to me I guess." She said sobering up quickly, giving Teddy the creeps. "Let's go down to breakfast before they send a search party out for us." Zyla said grabbing her bag and quickly leaving before Teddy could ask more questions.

On her way down to the Great Hall Zyla made up her mind, on her free period she'd write the one person she knew for certain knew something about her father….Harry Potter. Teddy, instead of going to breakfast, wrote to his uncle about the events of the night before.

_Uncle Harry,_

_Zyla looked up Voldemort last night, and then started shaking and crying about how little the history books have on him. I expected that she'll be writing you soon. I don't know why she wants to know about Voldemort, but she really wants to know. I think he has something to do with her father. She won't tell me anything on that matter no matter how many times I ask. Please tell her what you know, I think she'll be a lot happier when she does know. _

_Teddy_

Later that day

Zyla ran up to the Owlry and promptly wrote Mr. Potter about her father. She made the letter business like and formal, because Draco said that's the only way to get what you want from a letter.

_Mr. Potter_

_I would like to inquire about my father Voldemort, otherwise known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. I understand you knew him better than most people, because in order to kill evil you must understand it first, correct? Any back round you have on my father would be greatly appreciated. Teddy has told me that you are a very busy Auror and are more than capable to find any information the Ministry has on my father. Please, anything , anything at all that you know I can pay for, Lucius Malfoy may not be my father but as my guardian his Gingotts safe is tied to me, it is possible for this transaction to happen. Just name your price I shall pay it. Thank you for your kindness Mr. Potter it is greatly appreciated _

_Zyla Bellatrix Malfoy_

Zyla reread the letter, and dubbed it appropriate for delivery. She addressed her letter and sent Scorpio on his way.

At the Potter residence

Harry opened the window for an owl he didn't immediately recognize but saw the letter was addressed to him in very feminine hand writing. As Harry read the letter his stomach grew cold, he knew someone would end up asking for this, knowledge on Voldemort, but a young girl, the same age as Teddy? He would have to speak to Draco about this and then speak to her in person, if he were to tell her at all, he wrote a reply quickly and then appriated to the Ministry, he needed to speak to Draco now. Harry found Draco standing near his desk, speaking to Ron about something that Harry didn't bother to catch, "Draco, it's about your sister." Harry said, Draco's eyes widened the news and followed Harry to his office. "What about Zyla?" the Blonde man asked cautious, Potter only used his first name if it was serious. "Read this." Harry held out a letter to him, Draco took it and read the first line before discarding it, "She has to know….You realize this right?" Harry said to him, Draco nodded solemly. "Can I tell her? Would that be okay?" Harry asked, his large green eyes pleading but understanding. "Yes tell her, but only what's nessicary, Father doesn't want her knowing to much, he's afraid she'll get ideas." Harry rolled his eyes at this…._Such a Dursley mentality_ he thought with a sudden surge of anger toward it. "She'll know everything she needs to know." Harry told Draco, the blonde shuddered but nodded in understanding.

Back at the school

Zyla received a letter from a tawny owl that she didn't recognize with a letter in neat but masculine hand writing addressed to her, _it's not Draco's so…Mr. Potter!_ She thought excitedly as she opened the letter,

_Miss Malfoy,_

_I understand your need to know about him, seeing as I felt the same way about my father as a child. I fear that telling you what I know of him in this letter would be a bad idea, with people such as Miss Skeeter, who are likely to intercept it. I can however, if Teddy hasn't done so already, invite you to the Potter cottage over Easter Holiday where we can discuss him there. Payment won't be nessicary, this is something a child should not have to pay for, and knowledge of one's parents should in my mind be free. I have already spoken to your brother, who I am under the Impression is the person you are staying with at the moment. And he agrees to you staying with my family and Teddy for the holiday since he will be abroad and doesn't want you being alone. Until then Miss Malfoy _

_Harry Potter _

Zyla reread the letter to make sure what she had read was true. Harry Potter was going to give her information about her father and she was going to meet Teddy's beloved family! She replied with a thank you and went to bed with a smile on her face that night.


	10. Epilogue

**_The Metamorphous Orphan and Voldemort's Heir_**

**_okay so while this is my last chapter for this story :( it's sad ik. but i plan on writing more nextgen fanfics for you guys. read review and enjoy_**

**_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns this marvelous world i just would really like to live in it ;) _**

**_Epilogue: Easter Break and Family Reunions_**

Harry stood waiting at Platform nine and three quarters for his Godson and Zyla Malfoy. He scanned the loads of children coming off the Hogwarts Express, looking for a bright blue shock of hair to appear but didn't see one; Harry frowned and scanned the crowd of children again. "Uncle Harry!" a boy with Gryffindor red and Slytherin green hair came bounding up to him. A small girl with dark brown hair with platinum blonde highlights followed a bit less enthusiastically. "Hello Mr. Potter, I'm Zyla Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you sir." She said in a calm cool, slightly higher pitched than Voldemort's, voice. Harry's scar tingled slightly at her presence but he ignored it and held out his hand, "And I you, Miss Malfoy, are you two kiddos ready?" he asked as Zyla shook his hand. The tingling intensified slightly. Teddy nodded his head vigorously and grabbed Zyla's bag, _A true Gryffindor he is_, Harry thought with a smile as he grabbed Teddy's.

Zyla felt the thing that whispered to her stir as she followed Harry and Teddy to the muggle car. As they loaded the car, Zyla fought to maintain control of the being. Teddy noticed her sudden sullenness, "Zy? Are you feeling well?" Zyla simply nodded in reply and looked out the window, scooting as far away from Harry as she possibly could. Harry watched her movements but didn't comment. He took it as a sign of what he feared would happen, she could possibly be a horcrux, Harry didn't voice these fears because he knew instantly the thought would be shot down and frowned upon by his overseers at the Ministry. Teddy watched his uncle's eyes follow Zyla suspiously in the rearview mirror as they drove to Godric's Hollow in silence. Teddy knew his uncle was thinking something was up, but didn't ask upon it, knowing the answer would be "Nothing to worry about Teddy." It always was. Instead he decided to bring up something he had been thinking about all year, joining the Quidditch team. "Uncle Harry can I join the Quidditch team next year?" Teddy's caramel eyes glowed with hope as he spoke. Harry chuckled, "Why certainly Teddy, we can get you a broom this summer, what position are you looking at?" he asked his emerald eyes alight with excitement and memories from his time on the Gryffindor team. "Well, I kinda small right now. Maybe Chaser or Keeper? I'm too big to play as Seeker, but too small for Beater." Teddy thought a loud. Harry smiled, "Ginny can teach you a few things about Chasers and Uncle Ron can show you a thing or two about Keeping the goals." He offered the first year, "Zyla are you going to play Quidditch?" Harry asked, drawing the Slytherin girl into the conversation. Zyla's ash grey eyes widened at the thought of flying a broom, it wasn't something she was particularly fond of, "No, I'm not a sporty person, I prefer books, writing, drawing. That sort of thing, I guess." She said, feeling as though a disappointment. Harry nodded understanding, Hermione was the same way. "Well that's your preference Zyla, there's nothing wrong with not playing Quidditch." He said in a fatherly tone as though he were settling a dispute between James and Albus about Hogwarts houses. Zyla smiled, no one ever spoke to her with so much compassion and understanding, not even Draco. She liked Mr. Potter, he was the father she would have wanted if she had the choice.

When the trio arrived at the cozy Potter cottage, Zyla got out and was immediately enveloped into a hug by some woman she didn't know, "Welcome Zyla! I'm Ginny Potter, none of that Mrs. Potter business, any friend of Teddy's is a friend of ours, isn't that right Harry?" the woman said in a loud loving, motherly voice, turning to her husband. "Yes, Love, that's right." Harry replied. "Good, now follow me, child, I have your room set up inside. Come along." Ginny was a very pretty woman, she had long flowing red hair, and large warm chocolate brown eyes, and a open and kind face that was covered in a multitude of freckles. She had a tougher build than most women, _must be from all those brothers she __had,_ Zyla thought. Ginny was thin and fit but had just enough curve to look healthy.

Inside the cottage there were three small children between the ages of two and five running rampant in the living room, which Zyla thought to be the play room. The oldest boy ran up to her, he had large hazel eyes and messy reddish brown hair and was missing a few front teeth. "Hello! I'm James, I'm….five!" he exclaimed after counting his age out on his hand, "and dats Albus!" he said pointing to a smaller boy with a shaggy mess of raven black hair like his father's and large emerald green eyes, "He's free and a half. And dat over dar is Lily Luna!" he squeaked pointing at a tiny girl with ruby red hair and dark brown eyes, so dark they could be mistaken for black. "And she's two, jus' turned." James crowed happily. Zyla smiled a small smile, "Hello I'm Zyla, Teddy's friend, and I'm eleven." She said in a cool but friendly voice. James' eyes lit up at the mention of Teddy, and ran out of the room to hunt down his best friend. "TEDDY'S HOME!" the small boy shrieked, his siblings quickly (as quickly as a two and three year old could) followed after their brother with excitement. Teddy walked into the cottage only to be yet again trampled by his god siblings. "Teddy Teddy Teddy!" James shrieked excitedly hopping on Teddy's chest with each repeat. "Ooph! Hello James! How are you?" Teddy gasped as the boy kept bouncing on him. Albus clung to his leg as Lily waddled quickly around the trio on the floor, she wanted to see Daddy, not Teddy. "Dada, Dada!" the small girl squealed as Harry squatted down to scoop her up. "Boys! Let Teddy get in first then you have my permission to tackle him as much as you see fit." Harry said with a smile. Albus climbed off the young teen's leg and sprinted up to his father, in turn taking his leg instead. James pouted but got off Teddy and let Teddy get up. James hugged Teddy tightly around the waist, not letting go for a long while. "I'm missed you too, Bud." Teddy said prying the small child from his waist.

Zyla watched as this all took place feeling distinctly out of place among such nice, welcoming people. The Malfoy family was never this loving openly, except for Scorpius, but he didn't know any better. Zyla felt a tinge of sadness as the Potters managed to pry the small children from them with loving smiles and kisses before the children were sent off to take their naps. "Come on Zy, I'll show you to your room." Teddy said grabbing her bag, as he led her up the stairs. Her bedroom was the guest bedroom, it had red and gold walls with a small Gryffindor shield above the headboard, the creature stirred in the back of her mind again. Zyla suppressed a shudder as Teddy set down her bag. "Thanks Teddy, I'm just gonna change and get comfortable." She said in a detached voice as she admired the queen bed with satin blood red sheets. Teddy nodded and left the room_. "He knows, you stupid child! He Knows! Kill him quickly….."_ the voice echoed

Harry shivered slightly as he came down the stairs from tucking Lily in for her nap. He scar seared in pain, he hissed allowed. "Crap!" he said, Ginny came around the corner, "Dear? Harry, what is it, is it your scar again?" she asked her eyes wide with concern. Harry shook his head, eyes closed tightly. "Nothing love, just a headache." He said. Ginny rolled her eyes, "Harry, you can't lie to me that's your scar-pain face." She said exasperated. "It's nothing!" he snapped, Ginny jumped, "it can't be nothing, you're getting angry what's going on?" her voice rising with his. "Okay, yes it is my scar, but Voldemort's dead, so it's nothing." He said.

"When did it start hurting again?"

"Um….a few hours ago"

"And you ignored it I assume."

"You assume correctly."

"When you picked up Teddy and Zyla….." Ginny thought a loud, her brown eyes widening. Harry nodded, not connecting the logic behind the statement. Just then Zyla's bedroom door opened, the girl's eyes were wide with fury, and blood red like her father's. "_Harry Potter…..we meet again, only this time you shall be the one that dies!" _the girl hissed in Harry's ear, his scar erupted in pain again, throwing Harry backwards onto the stairs. Ginny screamed but was quickly silenced but a silencing charm, "SHUT UP BLOOD TRAITOR!" the girl hissed in Parseltongue. Ginny was knocked off her feet by a disarming charm. "GINNY!" Harry bellowed standing up again, pulling out his wand and pointing it at the eleven year old. "Put the wand down, and I can just get rid of it Zyla." His voice soothing and eerily calm. Zyla fought the monster and tried to obey Harry, but found it hard to take back control. She whimpered and the voice scolded her, "_Insolent__child FINISH HIM_!" it hissed. "No, I don't…I can't…" she spoke a loud. While Zyla fought for control Harry had disarmed her by pulling the wand out of her hand. He swallowed and pointed his wand at the girl's head_, I'm so sorry_, he thought as he took aim, "Avada Kadavera!" he bellowed, Zyla fell in to unconsciousness and welcomed the blackness as comfort from her ever raging mind. Harry looked at the girl's unconscious body, and sighed; he scooped up the girl and carried her to her room. Harry wrote a quick letter to Draco explaining what happened to her and why she was in that condition. He brought Ginny to the master bedroom, as he walked down the stairs Teddy stuck his head out his bedroom door, "What happened? I heard yelling and stuff." He asked his uncle in serious voice. "Nothing, Ted, it's been handled….He's gone for good now."

"Who is?"

"An evil man Teddy, he'll never comeback, ever" Teddy gave his god father a look that often reminded Harry so much of Remus Lupin it scared him. "I'm not little, Harry, I'll be twelve soon. Besides I know who, Voldemort is. And what you did." Teddy said in a very mature tone. Harry blinked, chuckled and shook his head, he was tired and shaken. He also needed to process what just happened, and make sure Zyla had woken up. Teddy followed the man into his best friend's room to see her sleeping peacefully on her bed. "She'll be okay." Harry said in a tired voice. Teddy looked up at him then back at the bed, he didn't know what Uncle Harry was talking about but he was sure he'd be told soon enough.

Zyla woke to a very curious three year old staring at her, "Daddy says it's time for dinner, come on, come on!" Albus said pulling on her arm, wanting to go eat. Zyla laughed and got up, "I'm coming Albus, go ahead." She said and stretched as Albus ran from the room and down the stairs. _I'm gonna be so __much happier now_she thought breathing a sigh of happiness. The weight had been lifted off her sholders.

***4 months later***

Zyla walked boldly into the Malfoy Manor not turning back, this was her home and she was going to live in it. Just then she heard her name be called and turned to see her best friend sprint up to her, "Don't forget to write, be good and I'll see you next year." Teddy said quickly with a wink. "But seriously though Zy, I'll miss you, write me everyday okay?" Teddy's army green eyes (today) sparkled in the sunlight with a feeling of deep hope that she would write him. "Yes Ted, I'll write you, I promise." She said with a sneaky smile. "Seriously?" Teddy's voice indicated annoyance. "Seriously Teddy, I'll miss you too." She hugged him tightly; she felt so safe right there, not wanting to see her foster father and blood mother just yet, not without him. They had survived so much together this last year, she didn't want to see Teddy go, not yet.

Teddy hugged her just as tightly feeling the same way, _why did saying goodbye be so hard?_ He wondered reluctantly letting go of her, "See you next year." He said then turned and sprinted for the little Mitsubishi that Harry often drove when he wasn't taking many children with him. Zyla watched him leave, until they disappeared down the street. "You can do this Zyla. He can't hurt you!" she muttered to herself as she strolled like a Malfoy through the grand black double doors. "Mum! Dad! I'm home!" she yelled as she entered the foyer. Lucius came down the stairs quickly, Narcissa followed with a little more dignity, but excited all the same. Lucius pulled her into a tight hug, he had sent her a heartfelt apology letter begging her to come home, saying that he had realized his mistake and rash actions towards her. Zyla hugged him back gratefully_.__"__ He obviously still loves you like his own. I know for a fact Draco does and I would too, given the circumstances you're a marvelous girl Zyla Malfoy. We are lucky to have met you and saved your life from that horrible magic that had captured you for so long. Go home, __Sweetie__, your parents miss you.__"_ Harry had said to her, the quote still rang in her head as she clung to her father and cried; never feeling so loved her life. Narcissa cried as well loving the sight of her only daughter and husband showing compassion for each other.

**The End**


End file.
